Um Estranho no Paraíso
by Gynny Malfoy
Summary: Sol. Praia. Tranqüilidade. Tudo que Gina possuía, até um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados provocar uma tsunami em seus sentidos. UA
1. Espera e Surpresas

**_Sinopse: Sol. Praia. Tranqüilidade. Tudo que Gina possuía, até um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados provocar uma tsunami em seus sentidos.

* * *

_**

**N/A:** Apesar do título a fic não tem nada a ver com The O.C. ... Pois é achei que tinha a ver.. pelo enredo e espero que vocês curtam muito e deixem milhares de reviews para fazer uma autora bem feliz e ter um próximo capítulo bem rápido!

* * *

**UM ESTRANHO NO PARAÍSO**

**1. Espera e Surpresas**

Vento gélido cortava-lhe a alma. Não tinha idéia do porquê de Alfred a designar àquela tarefa. Tudo que mais queria era ficar em seu quarto. Curtir seu dia. Não queria festa. Presentes. Nada. Isso apenas fazia com que se lembrasse que não podia passar seu aniversário em casa. Sentia tantas saudades. As confusões de Fred e Jorge. As reclamações de Percy. O ciúme de Rony. Os carinhos de Carlinhos. Até mesmo de Fleur sentia saudades. Se o tempo voltasse não cometeria o mesmo erro.

O carro parou dando fim a seus devaneios.

- Miss Virginia, chegamos. – disse Josh.

- Ah, Josh quantas vezes vou ter que pedir para não me chamar assim? Somos amigos. E meus amigos me chamam de Gina.

- Ora, porque eles tem mau gosto. Seu nome é tão bonito. – murmurou com aquele sorriso.

Ele era tão lindo. Aquele charme deixaria qualquer mulher de pernas bambas. Mas infelizmente, Josh não gostava de causar esse tipo de sensação na alma feminina. Sua preferência era outra. Ele desceu, circulou o carro e enquanto oferecia-lhe a mão continuou:

- Tão lindo como você.

Sinceramente se ela não o conhecesse desde sua chegada na ilha teria se apaixonado.

- Você está tão galanteador hoje. Se Tommy te escuta dizer isso. Agora vamos, estou louca para voltar pra casa.

- Eu preciso estacionar. Pode ir em frente.

- Tudo bem – disse virando as costas e indo em direção ao porto.

Enquanto se dirigia ao local onde esperaria os "convidados" de Alfred um casal cheio de malas a parou:

- Srta. Poderia me informar...

Apressadamente Gina respondeu sem ao menos esperar a moça completar a frase.

- Pegue aquele táxi e diga que deseja ir ao Babylon Garden.

Deu as costas à mulher seguindo pelo cais. Nenhum sinal da lancha. Minutos passaram e nada. Ainda bem que tinha o mar. Aquela magnífica imagem a fazia perder-se em pensamentos. Desde sua chegada ali, nunca o havia visto tão revolto, sempre parecia uma piscina de águas límpidas. Era ponto de equilíbrio da sua vida. Quando tinha saudades de casa, ou estava triste... Ia até a praia. Ele sempre a ouvia. Compreendia. Era discreto. E ainda possuía o dom de acalmá-la. Por que será que ele estaria tão nervoso esta noite? Estaria lhe dando um presente de aniversário com as acrobacias violentas das ondas?

E como resposta gotas de chuva salpicaram sua face! Olhou para o céu, estava tempestuoso. Com certeza os amigos de seu chefe deveriam estar presos em alto-mar. Não perderia a noite esperando-os. E na ilha quando começava a cair água, não era sensato ficar a céu aberto. Zeus não se penalizava com nada quando decidia por sua mão direita sobre a terra.

Depois de anos trabalhando com Alfred nunca o desapontara. Ao sair de Londres seu pai lhe arranjara esse emprego com um antigo amigo. E apesar de ser um cargo indicativo nunca deixou a desejar. Algum tempo trabalhando já tinha conquistado a simpatia e respeito dele. Era freqüente ouvi-lo dizer que não saberia viver sem seus palpites. Mas ele sobreviveria. Não é à toa que os mais antigos que trabalhavam para ele diziam que em menos de dois anos era dono de mais da metade de Jambi. Ele nunca comentava sobre este tipo de assunto. O imaginava como um irmão mais velho. Alguém que sempre poderia contar, apesar de não ser sua família. Mas dessa vez não poderia fazer seu trabalho direito. Se seus visitantes se atrasaram a culpa não era dela. Por mais zangado que ficasse não pagaria um resfriado que ela com certeza contrairia pegando chuva.

Gina correu em direção ao carro. Ainda bem que Josh não estacionara muito longe.

- Vamos. Não vou esperar nessa chuva.

- Você que manda.

E foram em direção a casa mais destacada do local. Ela nem sabia ao certo como diria que não havia esperado. Sem nenhuma explicação planejada seguiu para o escritório. Bateu suavemente na porta.

- Com licença. Estou interrompendo algo importante?

- Claro que não. Entre.

- Alfred, me desculpe. Não pude esperar mais no porto. Começou um temporal de matar. E sinceramente, não gostaria de pegar um resfriado.

- Não tem problema. – Disse ele. – Nossos convidados já chegaram a pouco e estão nos quartos de hóspedes. Não sei se já foi ao seu quarto, mas deixei-lhe um vestido apropriado para hoje à noite. Nem pense em não descer. Hoje a festa também é sua.

- Claro que não irei faltar. E obrigada.

Saiu. Como assim eles já haviam chegado? Ela não vira nenhuma lancha, barco, jangada, ou sabe-se lá o quê ancorado. E ainda havia tomado chuva à toa. E para piorar, ao invés de ficar repousando no seu quarto teria que ir aquele coquetel que seu chefe havia preparado para esses intrusos que só haviam chegado para atrapalhar sua paz. E nem sabia quem eram eles. Não sabia o porquê de tanto mistério. Mas isso não a agradava em nada.

Subiu as escadas. Olhou os quartos com as portas fechadas se perguntando quem eram os astros hollywodianos que estavam escondidos ali. Direcionou para seu quarto. Abriu a porta e na cama de dossel em frente à penteadeira estava um lindo vestido de seda vermelho intenso. Correu até ele. Sua alegria se assemelhava à de uma criança quando acaba de ganhar um presente antecipado. Aquele era o vestido mais lindo que já havia visto. Um decote apurado nas costas. Gola alta. E um lascão ao lado da perna esquerda. Era belíssimo. Talvez aquela noite pudesse ser muito interessante.

Um traje como aquele merecia um banho demorado. Ligou a banheira. Encheu de espumas. E nem sentiu o tempo passar.

Só ouviu batidas delicadas em sua porta.

- Sim?

- Miss Virginia, quando nos dará a honra de sua presença?

Era a voz e Josh. Nem viu o tempo correr. Com certeza ele estava esperando que ela descesse e desse as últimas dicas aos garçons. Apesar de estar hoje como convidada nunca poderia se dar ao luxo de sair algo errado em um dos coquetéis de Alfred. Aí sim, ele ficaria irritado.

- Já estou indo Josh.

E nem teve tempo de apreciar o quão bela havia ficado naquele vestido. Teve que sair correndo para acertar os últimos detalhes da noite.

- E você não esqueça de repor os canapés. – disse ao terminar suas instruções.

Alfred estava descendo as escadas e vinha em sua direção.

- Gina, está tudo certo agora? Já conversou com os garçons? A propósito gostou do vestido? Ele ficou magnífico em você.

- Gostei sim. Foi muita bondade sua.

- Claro que não foi. Eu fui muito esperto. Queria ter a mulher mais bela da noite ao meu lado.

Dizendo isso, lhe ofereceu o braço. Gina corou. Ainda bem que sua maquiagem disfarçava.

Os convidados começaram a chegar. Reclamando da tremenda chuva que caia. E os círculos viciosos de conversas fúteis se iniciaram. Sir Alfred sempre estava por perto, mas ela deu um jeitinho de escapar até o jardim.

Não estava com vontade de ficar naquele meio. Sua única curiosidade era sobre os hóspedes, mas até o momento eles não tinham descido ainda. O que era uma tremenda falta de educação.

Enquanto isso admirava as orquídeas do jardim de inverno.

Elas eram tão delicadas. E uma voz a trouxe para realidade.

- Miss Virginia, Sir Alfred está chamando-a até a sala.

Gina saiu logo atrás de Josh.

A sala esta cheia de convidados. Andou até Alfred, que estava na companhia de duas pessoas que não lhe eram estranhas. Mas também não tinha certeza de quem eram.

Foi se aproximando. Aquele conjunto. Olhos acinzentados. Cabelos platinados. Ombros largos. Sorriso desdenhoso. Pele de porcelana. Não podia ser... Draco Malfoy não podia estar na sua ilha. No seu refúgio.

Parou. Iria fugir dali antes que os insultos, as palavras duras a marcassem.

Tarde demais. Alfred já a havia visto. Agora teria que enfrentar os perigos de se estar ao lado de Malfoy.

Andou devagar até eles. Isso era demais. E ainda nem tivera tempo para se preparar. Um encontro desse era demais.

- Deixe eu lhes apresentar a alma de minha casa. Essa mulher é a perfeição em pessoa. Não saberia viver sem sua ajuda.

Não. Alfred não poderia fazer isso com ela.

Virginia, essa é Ingrid minha sobrinha.

Uma morena curvilínea com um sorriso estonteantemente enjoado acenou com a cabeça dizendo:

- Ah, titio foi essa moça quem nos mandou até aquele hotel pavoroso.

"Ah, então esse era o casal do cais. Bem feito para essa antipática e o ridículo do Malfoy" pensou Gina dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Mas não tem problema, querida, você está aqui. – disse Alfred querendo acalmar o ânimo exaltado da sobrinha.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, este é o senhor Malfoy. – disse Alfred enquanto Gina cruzava o seu olhar com o de Draco.

Este fingiu que não era um riquinho esnobe que havia estudado com seu irmão e chamava sua mãe de coelho e tomou sua mão entre as dele e deu um beijo suave depois de dizer:

- Encantado de conhecê-la Virginia.

"Não. Não. Isso não está acontecendo. Draco Malfoy não está fingindo que não me conhece. Não está sendo gentil comigo. Meu Deus. Me proteja! Aí tem coisa".

Gina apenas sorriu em retorno. Tinha que sair dali. Não estava entendendo o jogo daquela cobra venenosa, e não queria ficar ali pra entender.

- Bem, agora com licença. – disse ela se dirigindo a copa.

- Espere um pouco. – disse Alfred. – Ainda falta algo.

Ele foi andando ao centro do salão. E num gesto que a fez congelar. Iniciou a tocar uma colher delicadamente numa taça. As conversas outrora agitadas transformaram-se num silêncio sepulcral. E então ele iniciou:

- Boa noite senhores. Como vocês todos sabem, hoje os chamei aqui para prestigiar a companhia dos nossos recém-chegados minha sobrinha Ingrid e um amigo que há muito não via, Draco Malfoy. Mas hoje também é uma data especial, pois uma das pessoas que fazem parte da minha vida, e faz com que as coisas ao meu redor aconteçam está completando mais um aninho de vida. – E apontou para Gina.

- Por favor, Virginia, venha até aqui.

Gina não sabia onde colocar a cara. Realmente essa noite estava cheia de surpresas. O que não era nada bom. E foi-se dirigindo ao centro da sala se postando ao lado de Alfred com todos os olhares em torno de si.

- E gostaria que todos a saudassem com um brinde.

Em um instante um tilintar de copos e vivas vieram de todos os lados.

E ao olhar para o canto onde Malfoy estava ele sorriu e inclinou a taça em sua direção. O que significava aquilo? Ele estaria brincado? Não estava gostando desse jogo. Mas não custava nada jogar um pouco. Com este pensamento se encaminhou até Malfoy sorridente.

- Obrigada pelo drinque e desculpe pelo erro de mais cedo. – disse Gina num sorriso falsamente belo.

- Não tem importância. Não para mim. Mas garanto que Ingrid não gostou nada, nada. Tenha cuidado com ela.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Já cuidei de muitas cobras peçonhentas, Sr. Malfoy. – disse frisando bem o nome _Malfoy. _

- Interessante. – Disse se aproximando sorrateiramente de Gina. – Então creio que você deva ser bastante acostumada com cobras, não é mesmo, Virginia.

- Não tanto quanto você. Posso garantir. – disse sorrindo sem notar que Alfred se aproximava com uma taça de vinho na mão a entregando a Gina.

- Ah, que bom que vocês estão se dando bem. Fico feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ia esperar para falar pela manhã, mas já que estamos aqui e vejo que estão se entendendo, Virginia, querida, sei que não posso viver sem você... Mas meu amigo Malfoy está precisando de uma guia, e quem conhece essas ilhas tão bem? Quem gosta de explorá-las e é uma exima mergulhadora? Você. Então achei por bem destinar sua companhia à ele durante o período em que ele ficará conosco explorando a região.

O vinho que a ruiva começara a ingerir fora expelido de modo escandaloso. Não acreditara no que ouvira. Não. Ela não ia viajar com Malfoy. E muito menos para ilhas desertas. Isso nunca.

- O que você disse Alfred? – falou como se não tivesse entendido bem.

- Bom, eu penso que você será uma excelente companhia para Draco. E além de tudo, conhece muito bem esses caminhos. E quando ele chegou hoje mais cedo, dizendo-me que precisava de alguém que o acompanhasse, me veio logo você a mente.

Ela engoliu a seco.

- Mas creio que o Sr. Malfoy ficaria mais à vontade com um guia congratulado Alfred. – disse na esperança de Malfoy concordar com ela. Ele também deveria estar achando aquilo um tremendo absurdo. E a reposta veio em seguida para deixá-la mais atordoada.

- De maneira nenhuma. Será uma honra tê-la ao meu lado. Tenho a certeza que Alfred apenas me indicaria a melhor pessoa. E se ele disse que esta pessoa é você. Faço questão. – concluiu com um sorriso tremendamente debochado.

O que diabos esse homem queria? Ela não tinha a menor idéia. Conversaria com Alfred na manhã seguinte. Nem por todos os diamantes do mundo iria acompanhá-lo nessa viagem. E não sabia por que raios ele estava tão interessado nela.

Achou melhor se retirar ou talvez não conseguisse agüentar. E extravasasse.

- Bem, amanhã poderemos falar melhor sobre isso. Agora acho que vou descansar um pouco. Estou realmente cansada.

E subiu em direção a escada. Aquela festa havia sido pior do que ela mesma imaginara. Mas tinha a esperança do amanhecer.

_**Continua?

* * *

**_

**N/A: **O primeiro cap... Bom, não sei o que vocês acharam, mas, por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews... Para dizer se está bom o bastante para que haja alguma continuação! Muito ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam  
Bojoks.. :)

**PS:** Clicar no quadrinho "Go" não dói, não faz calo, não engorda, não morde.. Não causa nenhum dano definitivo.. Apenas faz uma Autora Muito Feliz! Então.. Go Ahead!  
E desde já meu MUITO OBRIGADA para todas as meninas que me incetivaram a escrever essa fic.. Especialmente minha beta fofuxa Rafa.. que eh um amor de pessoa.. :) Me atura horrores.. :)E para **Mirelle, **que disse que não tinha nada para ler.. e estou eu aqui espondo uma hisotinhas para que ela se delície.. e minhas desculpas por não ter posto o nome dela no fim de "**Quartos Separados"**.. Te adoro moça! E obrigada por tudo:

**_N/B: _**Oi pessoas!  
Estou tão emocionada de estar betando essa fic, que é tudo de bom! Vocês nem imaginam...Mas então, gostaram do capítulo? Pergunta idiota, né! Claro que sim. Mas garanto que o segundo superará este, porque cada vez a autora escreve mais. Então, em forma de agradecer (e puxar a orelha para que ela não demore muito), mandem reviews! Além do mais, essa é uma boa maneira de perder peso, sabia? Não, vocês não sabiam? É sério, perde peso quem manda review, então podem enchendo a caixa de email dela. Assim juntamos o útil ao agradável.Bjinhos, Rafinha


	2. Invasão

**Um Estranho no Paraíso**

**2. Invasão **

O sol da manhã atingia Gina sem clemência enquanto ela conduzia a lancha para longe de Jambi. Graças aos céus conseguira uma semana de descanso. Não agüentaria ficar presa ali, depois das surpresas que enfrentou.

Acordara cedo para falar com Alfred, ele dissera que não tinha a menor chance de desistir daquilo, mesmo tendo ela relutando muito. A única coisa que falava era meu amigo para lá, meu amigo precisa disso para cá, e lógico que teria de agüentar Draco Malfoy por um mês. Merlin que a fizesse não ter um treco. Ainda bem que depois de muito insistido havia conseguido uma semana para preparação de sua viagem. E essa semana com certeza não passaria ao lado daquele loiro aguado e aquela metida de nariz empinado aporrinhando sua paz. Iria para Suya.

A cabana não estava lá muito no seu estado perfeito já que seu dono não curtia muito o local. Mas para Gina era o melhor lugar do mundo. A paz que aquela ilha afrodisíaca instaurava, era quase soporífero. Bastava respirar que a tranqüilidade a envolvia.

Draco Malfoy, aquele nome custava sair de sua cabeça. Ele perturbava sua paz interior. Por que tudo que ela tentara esquecer durante anos tinha de voltar à tona com uma figura tão repugnante! Precisava não lembrar, nem que fosse nessa semaninha. Afinal, ele só estava ali para trabalho. Nada que pudesse constrangê-la. E ela nem devia se preocupar tanto, talvez ele realmente nem se lembrasse dela. Eles mal se cruzaram quando estavam na escola.

Subiu os degraus da varandinha e apoiou a cabeça contra o pilar. Não gostava de relembrar o passado, mas ele teimava em reaparecer.

Será que Malfoy tinha conhecimento do escândalo que ocorreu? De todos os detalhes? Será que alguém sabia como tudo havia começado? Da forma como Harry mostrava querê-la tanto, enchendo-a de carinho. Fazendo com que realmente pensasse que ele a amava. E com a queda que tinha por ele desde sempre foi impossível resistir e aceitar o pedido de casamento foi um passo fácil a ser dado. A sua família havia ficado deslumbrada. Ela ainda mais, ou não teria sofrido tanto quando descobriu a verdade, exatamente na véspera do casamento.

Ele insistia tanto para que ela fosse dele. O jeito como a tratava, as carícias. E ela sempre se contendo. Mas ao ver aquela camisola branca na vitrine, pensou no presente de casamento que poderia dar. Finalmente se entregaria ao seu amor. Essa seria a maior prova de estava pronta para estarem juntos sempre. Comprou-a e foi toda radiante para o apartamento esperá-lo. Sabia que ele chegaria tarde. Então daria tempo de tomar um banho e acender algumas velas aromatizantes.

Sorridente e cheia de pacotes, subiu de elevador até a cobertura onde Harry morava. Assim que entrou na sala, desembrulhou as velas posicionando-as estrategicamente.

Ouviu um som. Um som baixo e abafado que não pôde identificar. Sentiu-se eufórica. Será que ele estava em casa? Adoraria ver a cara dele quando a visse naquela camisola. Correu até o banheiro e vestiu-se rapidamente. Pegou a champanha que também havia comprado e duas taças. Caminhou até o quarto devagar.

Abriu a porta e o mundo parou. Seu noivo estava nu, acariciando o corpo de uma mulher de cabelos muito loiros e compridos.

Ele ria, como nunca havia rido para ela. Nenhum dos dois notou sua presença.

Voltou para sala exasperada, pálida, cega. Não saberia dizer como vestiu seu sobretudo e encontrou a porta. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Harry a surpreendeu quando tentava inutilmente girar a maçaneta. A aprisionou, e desabafou com uma voz irreconhecível:

- Você não esta entendendo nada. Não é o que você esta pensando. Todos fazem isso hoje. E além do mais, você também não colaborava, sempre puritana. Apenas uma despedida de solteiro. Nada mais. – ela o encarou com um ódio desmedido nos olhos chocolate.

Ele havia cometido um grande erro. Nada de pedido de desculpas. Nem um gesto de arrependimento. Nada além do que a sociedade pensaria sobre o grande Harry Potter.

- Esqueça que veio aqui. – ele ordenou como se ela fosse um de seus empregados.

Foi assim que ela descobriu que nunca o havia conhecido de verdade.

- Pare de me olhar assim. Como se isso fosse algo anormal... Você não sabe da pressão que sofro todos os dias. – Nada do que ela queria ouvir. – Dará tudo certo, Gina. Nada aconteceu de importante. Foi só um deslize natural. Eu lhe prometo, te farei feliz.

Ele a pressionou pelos ombros. Olhando-a. Ambos sabiam que nada mais poderia dar certo entre eles. O fim.

Ela não respondeu. Tirou as mãos dele de si. Saiu. Enquanto ele saia atrás aos gritos:

- Se você contar para alguém, juro que irei ao inferno para acabar com você.

A cena continuava tão viva em sua mente. Desde quando deixou Londres para trabalhar em Jambi nunca havia sentido tudo tão real. Nunca contou nada a ninguém da família, o medo a impedira. Apenas disse a seu pai que queria ir embora. Que estava farta.**_  
_**Então, estourou na mídia toda a historia e ela hoje era descrita como a mulher mais mediocremente vulgar e interesseira de toda Londres. Mas não se importava com isso. Sua família sabia que ela tinha ido embora para trabalhar e não atrás de um casamento multimilionário. E isso bastava. Apensar de eles não entenderem o porquê de ela não querer mais o Príncipe Harry.

Estava preparando um chá quando ouviu ruídos de motores. Com certeza seria Josh com algo que ela havia esquecido. Correu para a praia a fim de ajudá-lo. O sol estava tão forte que não pode notar quem era de longe, te que o barco se aproximou.

- Não acredito! – o sangue fervendo nas veias.

- Dá trabalho chegar aqui. – Malfoy comentou enquanto desligava o motor. – Me avisaram que era perigoso, mas vim mesmo assim.

Ele sorria. E a única vontade que tinha era de lhe enfiar um belo tapa na cara.

- E então porque veio?

Ele estava despenteado, a camiseta molhada com respingos do mar.

- Não pude suportar a idéia de não conhecer isso aqui. Alfred me falou maravilhas do lugar. E como minha futura guia está aqui, achei uma boa oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor.

- Bem, pois acho que você está redondamente enganado. Não acho que seja uma boa coisa nos conhecermos melhor.

- Por quê? Medo de alguma coisa? - ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Sim. Medo de cometer um homicídio.

Ele sorriu de forma enigmática, como se soubesse algo que ela não conhecia. Um sorriso que lhe provocou um arrepio.

- E por que você me mataria? Te incomodo tanto assim? – provocou.

- Olha Senhor Malfoy, não sei qual seu interesse, mas gostaria de avisá-lo que eu não sou brinquedo para um garotinho mimado, ok?

- E quem é o garotinho mimado aqui?

- Ora, não me venha com essa. Todos sabem que você é um ser medíocre, filho de papai, cheio de vontades. Não passa de um riquinho procurando o brinquedinho da vez. Se você ficou chateado, como sua amiguinha, por eu não tê-los reconhecido e mandei-os para uma espelunca, como ela fez questão de frisar, eu já me desculpei. Não foi por maldade. – disse virando as costas e seguindo para a cabana.

- Hum, interessante isso. Você sabe muito ao meu respeito. Andou investigando? Senhorita Virginia.. hum como é mesmo seu sobrenome?

- Creio que o senhor já esteja bem informado sobre meu sobrenome. – disse entrando em casa.

- Sinto em desapontá-la, porém a minha curiosidade não chegou a tanto.

- Não te interessa. Mas já que você insiste tanto é Virginia Langens.

"Meu Deus! De onde eu tirei esse nome? Se o Alfred já disse para ele meu sobrenome, ora que não precisava nem ele dizer, ele com certeza sabe quem sou eu, ah, que medíocre. Ele deve achar que e sou maluca. Na verdade maluco é ele em fingir que não me conhece. O que será que ele ta querendo? Que tipo de brincadeira será essa?"

- Muito prazer, senhorita Langens – disse roubando-lhe a mão e beijando-a. – Você não me oferece uma água fresca, foi muito cansativo chegar até aqui.

Não poderia negar um copo de água a ninguém. Nem que esse "ninguém fosse Draco Malfoy". Foi até a geladeira e serviu um copo de água. Ele não parava de encará-la como se estivesse se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Tome cuidado quando atravessar de volta. – disse esperando que ele tivesse entendido a deixa. – Você teve sorte de chegar inteiro. Talvez não se saia tão bem na volta.

- Vou ficar. – ele declarou sem a mínima sutileza.

Gina se enraiveceu. Será que não tinha sido bastante clara que não queria a companhia dele.

- Se você ficar, eu vou embora. – retorquiu.

- Por que você é tão arisca?

- Por que você é tão inconveniente?

- Eu estou sendo inconveniente?

- Muito. Demais. A noite passada apoiou Alfred quando estava na cara que eu não gostaria de ser sua guia. E esta manhã invadiu meu espaço.

- Esse seu gênio é hereditário? – ele zombou.

"Então ele sabia! Estava só jogando. Mas ele não sabia como ela era boa em xadrez."

- Creio que não. Por que você não procura outro guia, vai cuidar dos seus negócios e me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas?

- Meu negocio no momento é você, e como, teremos de passar muito tempo juntos acho que você deveria ser um pouco mais amável.

Ele realmente não havia entendido.

- Escuta aqui, Sr. Malfoy. Não me sinto nada lisonjeada por querer passar seu tempo comigo. Não estou interessada como já deixei bem claro.

- Bem, creio que infelizmente vou ter que desapontá-la.

- Sr. Malfoy, não acha que já perdemos muito tempo com isso? Por que não me deixa logo em paz de vez?

- Tem razão. Está ficando tarde. Preciso apanhar minhas coisas.

- Pode me dizer para que?

- Para passar essa semana aqui com você.

- Olhe Sr. Malfoy...

- Draco. Não Drake, Nem Draquinho. Draco. É como gosto de ser chamado.

- Bem, Draco – ela disse sarcástica – também sou uma garota a moda antiga. Portanto, esqueça. Não quero que volte. Não preciso de sua presença. Nem conhecê-lo melhor. Não preciso de sua companhia em minha cama. Deu pra entender?

- Acho que é você quem não está entendendo.

Gina sentiu imediatamente a mudança.

- Não estou a fim de lavá-la para cama, e já me cansei de suas maneiras rudes e de sua certeza de que estou interessado em você de uma forma sabe-se lá como. Voltarei mais tarde, com ou sem sua permissão, com ou sem sua aprovação. É melhor se acostumar com a idéia. Fui claro?

- Bastante. Percebo que suas intenções não admitem mudanças. Tudo bem. Acontece o mesmo com as minhas. Dessa forma, faça o que quiser, e volte quantas vezes julgar necessário. Explore a ilha, desfrute da praia, nade entre os golfinhos, relaxe, mas não se aproxime de minha casa.

- _Sua casa?** – **_ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Posso não ser dona da casa, mas tenho direito à minha privacidade. – tentou se defender.

- Alfred, é meu amigo, e é dono dessa propriedade. Sou seu hóspede.

- E o que significa isso?

- Significa que vim pra ficar. Durante as próximas semanas ficarei hospedado por aqui. Bem agora tenho que ir pegar minhas coisas restantes. Quer que eu te traga algo? – disse enquanto rumava para praia.

- Não. – a raiva era tanta. – Não adianta trazer nada porque quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui. Pode ficar com a casa inteirinha pra você.

- Como disse?

A satisfação de Gina quase a fez rir.

- Eu disse que não estaria aqui. Vou voltar para meu quarto em Jambi.

- Sinto desapontá-la. Mas você não dispõe mais de nenhum quarto em Jambi. Aliás, você não tem mais sequer um emprego.

Ingrid a detestou à primeira vista. Teria usado sua influência para demiti-la? Ou pior, Draco havia dito horrores a Alfred sobre ela, e estaria fazendo de propósito?

- Não se preocupe. Explicarei quando voltar.

Sozinha na praia, Gina gritou e esperneou. Gostaria de ser uma mulher das cavernas e de quebrar com um porrete a cabeça daquele loiro aguado assim que tornasse a vê-lo.

**Continua?

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bem pessoal! Devo dizer que estou lisonjeada por todas as reviews! Não pensei que vocês fosse gostar! E espero que continuem acompanhando!  
Segundo, quero me desculpar pela demora, mas estou um pouco atribulada com provas.. Fim de semestre eh um caos.. Me desculpem, mas postarei sempre que puder!  
Os comments foram uma graça.. E 10 reviews..para uma estréia.. uaaauuu ... Tô sem palavras!  
Um beijo especial para Mirelle, Fran, Maria.. e a Nah.. fofuras q eu adoro muito! E lógico minha beta** Rafinha..  
**E não esqueçam de apetar em "go".. Não dói.. :o) E faz autora feliz!

**N/B:** O que foi isso? O que será que Draco quis dizer quando falou q ela já não tinha mais emprego? O que será que ele vai aprontar com ela? Para saber, não perca os próximos capítulos! E mande bastante reviews, porque uma autora feliz é igual a uma fic rapidamente atualizada! Você não tem idéia dos planos dela pra essa fic, será demais! Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter.


	3. Você é sacrificável!

**Um Estranho no Paraíso**

**3. Você é sacrificável**

Horas depois, Gina ainda continuava raivosa e incrédula. Nadou até a exaustão, caminhou horas em frente a praia. E não conseguia esquecer.

Qual era o plano daquele Malfoy ridículo? O que ele pretendia? Por que tinha chegado do nada e modificado a sua vida? O que ele ganharia com isso? Será que tinha feito algum tipo de trato com o Harry para terminar de acabar com sua vida? Não duvidava de nada mais. Se ele teve coragem de fazer aquela barbaridade com ela, porque não estaria amiguinho do Malfoy agora? Tudo era possível.

Pegou o telefone várias vezes, podia ligar para Alfred e resolver aquela situação, mas desistiu. Parecia que aquele Malfoy tinha era utilizado algum tipo de feitiço sobre seu chefe. Tudo que aquela cobra peçonhenta dizia era tido como um decreto.

Ficou na praia até o fim da tarde. Quando viu uma lancha se aproximar, foi ajudá-lo. Não sabia porquê, deveria deixá-lo carregar tudo sozinho, afinal, não o convidou. Essa mania que tinha de ser educada era absurdamente irritante.

As horas, o sol, o calor não haviam tido nenhuma influência em sua raiva, mas tinham feito verdadeiro milagre com seu medo.

Foi até ele.

- Como você se atreveu a ir embora me deixando sem nenhuma explicação?

- Nossa! Você é tão volátil. Me pareceu ansiosa para ficar sozinha e quando eu volto já é me amaldiçoando por tê-la deixado – disse debochado.

- Não seja ridículo, você sabe muito bem o motivo pelo qual estou ansiosa para querer sua magnífica presença por perto.

- Será que você poderia se acalmar um pouco? Pelo menos até eu me instalar? – Disse apontando para as malas.

- Não, não dá para esperar – respondeu furiosa.

Pegando uma mala para acelerar o processo e poder esclarecer tudo o mais rápido possível e estava bem claro que Malfoy não ia falar nada até terminar de tirar sua bagagem da lancha.

- Deixe isso. – Ele ordenou. – Talvez eu necessite de seus serviços em algumas áreas, mas não espero que carregue minhas malas.

**(N/A: nhá, Malfoy tão educado! Não se fazem mais homens como ele! Na verdade quebraram a forma depois dele.)**

Ela largou a Louise Viton dele num piscar de olhos.

- Como quiser. Só estava tentando ser útil, uma vez que não tenho outra alternativa a não ser aturá-lo.

- Então, você aceitou? – perguntou irritantemente.

- Nada disso. Apenas enquanto espero algumas respostas o mais breve possível. Mas como já ficou bem claro que você não tem consideração a ninguém. Só faz tudo ao seu bel prazer. Acredito que não saberei o que quero tão depressa.

Em seguida, Gina se dirigiu à casa e se ocupou na cozinha. Não havia se alimentado o dia inteiro e só agora se deu conta.

O loiro fez várias viagens até transportar tudo o que trouxera. Uma verdadeira mudança. Quando terminou, parou no meio da sala, cercado por malas, pacotes, máquinas fotográficas, uma filmadora, um aparelho de dvd e até uma televisão de plasma. Aquilo era demais. Para não mencionar nas caixas de mantimentos. Será que ele pensava que iriam passar fome ali?

Afinal Jambi só ficava há apenas uns 40 minutos de lancha. Resolveu não perguntar.

Um de pé na cozinha. Outro na sala. Ninguém falava.

De repente, ela sentiu vontade de rir da situação. Até o dia anterior sua vida era simples e sem complicações. Agora, graças à Draco Malfoy seus nervos estavam em frangalhos e lembranças horrorosas de seu passado teimavam em reaparecer.

Não se conteve.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Para fazer tudo que pretendo durante minha permanecia aqui. Posso escolher meu quarto?

Inacreditável. Mas estava acontecendo. Ele ia ficar no mesmo locar que ela, sem uma distância mínima de 5 km, quer ela quisesse ou não. Segundo ele, não lhe restava outra alternativa. Não podia voltar para Jambi. Não tinha mais emprego. E até mesmo Alfred concordava com isso.

- Por favor, me conta o que aconteceu. Não está sendo justo comigo.

Ele largou as duas malas que começara a deslocar da sala e veio em sua direção. Seu coração parou. Como ele podia ser tão lindo e desprezível? Deus não estava sendo justo.

- Sinto muito, mas se não estou sendo justo foi porque você me provocou. Você não está sendo razoável. Baixe a guarda por um minuto e chegaremos a um acordo. Não sei qual é seu problema comigo. Afinal nem nos conhecemos. – disse sarcástico.

Como ele poderia ser assim? Deu uma vontade de gritar: Não nos conhecemos uma ova. Você é aquele riquinho metido que estudou com meu irmão e vivia humilhando os outros por serem menos abonados que você. Se gabando por ser filho de um magnata do Petróleo. E ainda chega no meu habitat, e começa a jogar. E ainda quer que eu seja razoável? Mas incrivelmente se conteve. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Tudo bem, porém se está esperando que eu peça desculpas, esqueça. Trabalho e moro aqui e gosto da vida que levo. Você chegou, de repente, e a desestabilizou. Não gosto disso. Não gosto de ter minha privacidade invadida, não gosto de ver meu emprego ameaçado por um rico excêntrico.

Ela olhou-o e definitivamente estava errada. A última coisa que aquele homem era: excêntrico. Ele balançou a cabeça por um segundo depois a encarou.

- Talvez fosse melhor recomeçarmos.

Seria difícil recomeçar. Por ela ter péssimas referências sobre ele. Mas fazer o que, esse estresse todos só iria lhe trazer cabelos brancos. E talvez ele não fosse tão imponente assim.

- Concordo. – Suspirou. – Vamos tentar desde o princípio. Eu lhe farei algumas perguntas, e você me dará respostas, simples.

Ele assentiu.

- Em primeiro lugar, meu emprego e meu quarto. Por que você insinuou que eu não mais os tenho?

- Por que Alfred me cedeu você por um tempo. E segundo Ingrid, achou o quarto muito pequeno para armazenar todas suas bagagens e decidiu colocar seus pertences em seu quarto.

"Aquela vaca miserável! Quem ela pensava que era? Só porque era sobrinha do seu chefe. Não acreditava que isso era possível!"

- Então, você e aquelazinha arranjaram tudo para que eu ficasse a sua disposição enquanto você estiver aqui.

Estava claro que Malfoy tinha uma boa influência com Alfred.

- Da minha parte pode acreditar que sim, mas Ingrid não ficou nada satisfeita em saber que ficaríamos esse tempo juntos. Mas a opinião dela não me importa. Conversei com Alfred e ele me disse que ninguém melhor que você para me apresentação a região.

- Eu sou uma assistente pessoal, não uma guia turística.

- Exatamente. Preciso de uma assistente temporária.

- Então resolveram minha vida, sem me consultar?

- Não precisava ser consultada. Até porque Alfred disse que você precisava de um descanso, e eu não pretendo fazê-la minha escrava. Iremos dividir tarefas, e tudo mais. Apenas preciso de alguém que conheça bem a região e seja uma companhia agradável. – disse com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Gina voltou para cozinha. Começou a preparar uma salada. Precisava ficar calma. E nada como cortar alguma coisa para extravasar sua raiva.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – Ele murmurou sexy.

Como Diabos aquele homem conseguia que ela o achasse sexy mesmo quando a vontade na verdade era de substituí-lo por aquele tomate e deixá-lo em cubinhos.

- Sim. Muitas. Mas ainda não me reformulei do choque de terem decidido que eu preciso de "férias" sem ao menos me consultar.

- A perspectiva de passar um tempo comigo está a incomodando bastante, não é? – Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Está. E o pior que nem ouvida eu estou sendo. Fui até Alfred e ele simplesmente me ignorou. Posso garantir Sr. Malfoy, não sei o poder que exerce sobre as pessoas, mas posso garantir que é muito grande.

Ele sorriu. Não um sorriso alegre. E sim algo bem egocêntrico e presunçoso.

- Nessa circunstância você está se sentindo vulnerável, não?

- E desvalorizada.

- Está enganada. Alfred está ciente do quão irritada você está. Ele a admira muito. Só acha que você precisa de alguma diversão na sua vida.

- Engraçada a maneira que ele encontrou para demonstrar isso.

- Mas não se preocupe, sua vida voltará ao normal quando eu tiver acabado meu tour.

Ela fez uma careta. Como ele podia ser tão legal uma hora, e tão egocêntrico e egoísta segundos depois.

- Quer saber o que estou pensando? Neste exato momento passei a considerar a possibilidade de pedir demissão e ir embora daqui.

- Fugir não é solução para nada.

Seu sangue sumiu, sabe-se lá para onde.

"Meu Deus, ele fala como se soubesse. E é lógico que ele sabe. Por que o senhor está fazendo isso comigo?"

- Em que poderei lhe servir? Até conheço a região, mas acho que o máximo que poderei é lhe mostrar os lugares. Os nativos conhecem melhor que eu. E pulariam ansiosos com a oportunidade de ganhar algum dinheiro.

- Vou precisar de opiniões, sem contar que não falo o dialeto local. Você me será muito útil se não, não teria feito tanta questão.

- Opinião em que sentido?- ela riu cínica.

- Não se trata de uma viagem de lazer. Tenho planos sobre a região.

- Planos?

- É, e se você não se incomoda, poderíamos falar sobre isso no jantar? Estou faminto e gostaria de tomar um banho e desfazer minhas malas. Onde é meu quarto?

Gina engoliu seco. Era inaceitável. Ele viera para ficar. O loiro não esperou pela resposta. Voltou para a sala e apanhou tudo que pode carregar. Se não fosse um Malfoy, até que ela estaria bastante feliz com a idéia de ser guia daquele lugar paradisíaco. Não por ele ser um gato... mas isso com certeza ajudava. Bem que ela estava precisando de alguma diversão em sua vida.

Fechou os olhos. Indiscutivelmente ele era muito atraente. Sem dúvida qualquer mulher se jogaria aos pés dele.

- Esse é o meu quarto. Você pode ficar com qualquer outro. – gritou da cozinha enquanto ele parou diante de sua porta abrindo-a.

Ele olhou para cama de dossel protegida com um cortinado e repugnou-se.

- Jamais dormirei sob essa coisa.

- Mas na vigem que você fez a América do Sul, você deve tê-la usado.

- Estou lisonjeado. Você andou pesquisando ao meu respeito. Embora não queira admitir.

- Errou. Ouvi uma conversa ontem por acaso que falava que você cuidava de negócios na América do Sul.

- Por acaso o que mais você ouviu sobre mim? – ele sorriu egocêntrico.

- Nada. Ouvi isso por acaso. Não fico bisbilhotando as conversas alheias.

- Nossa, eu te irritei?

- Não. Você não me afeta.

- Irritar também é afetar.

- Só mais uma pergunta antes de eu deixá-lo para que se acomode. Há muita gente que trabalha pra Alfred que também conhece as ilhas até melhor que eu, Josh por exemplo. Por que fez questão que fosse eu?

- Buscando elogios? Acho que já fui bem claro.

- Só estou querendo saber por que Alfred me sacrificou assim.

- Você parece muito desapontada com ele por isso. Algo especial?

- Claro que não. – respondeu rápido.

- Você é sacrificável.

A brutalidade do tom a fez tremer. Sua expressão deveria ter se alterado tanto que ele atravessou ficando de costas para ela.

Ela deu um passo para trás, e ele fez um gesto de indiferença.

- Não é para ferir seu ego. Mas suas funções podem ser substituíveis e um motorista com as qualificações de Josh é realmente difícil nessa região.

- Ok.

Agora ele estava dizendo que ela era substituível? E por que ele não a substituía? E ainda iria ter que agüentar isso por um mês.

Saiu deixando-o arrumar suas coisas.

- Que cheiro é esse?

Gina estava terminado de arrumar a mesa. Olhou de relance. Malfoy havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa.

Ela também havia tomado banho. Gostava desse ritual antes de jantar, mesmo se estivesse sozinha, o que não era o caso.

- É incenso de Jasmim. – ela informou apontando para a mesinha onde estava o incenso queimando.

- E o que teremos para o jantar?

- Peixe na brasa e salada de alcaparras.

- Parece delicioso. – ele disse.

- Espero que goste de peixe, é o prato mais comum por aqui.

- Aparência está muito boa. – Ele elogiou. – Trouxe vinho. Coloquei na geladeira.

- Não bebo.

- Por quê?

- Não acho necessário.

- Não tem o que esquecer? – ele alfinetou.

Essa guerra de insinuações estava levando-a a loucura.

- É por isso que as pessoas bebem? Para esquecer?

- Algumas. Eu não. Me acompanha?

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Gina tentou relaxar. Era a única saída. Ele parecia uma armadilha, qualquer passo em falso e ela não teria como escapar.

- Não é tão ruim assim. – disse ela depois do primeiro gole. – Não me diga que trouxe essa garrafa consigo da França?

- Como descobriu que estive na França?

- É o que imagino. – e apontou para o rótulo.

Ele sorriu.

- Sou da Inglaterra. E você?

Ele a estava deixando em saia justa. Mas era melhor dizer a verdade, não inventar nada mirabolante, pelo menos dessa vez.

- Também. Mas por que veio à Jambi?

Jantaram e conversaram agradavelmente. Ele lhe explicou sua idéia sobre o complexo turístico.

E ela sabia que aquilo seria bom apara a economia local.

- Era isso que você fazia na América do Sul? Investimentos turísticos? – ela indagou.

- Não. Trabalhava nos negócios de meu pai. Petróleo.

Ele pareceu meio desconfortável em falar sobre isso.

- Você quer um café?

- Adoraria.

Ele saiu para cozinha.

As ondas na praia, o vento agitando as palmeiras. Estava calma. Estranho, mas não se sentia tão bem há tempos.

Mais tarde, enquanto limpava a mesa, olhou para praia, a silhueta se recortava contra o mar e contra o céu iluminado por uma lua cheia. Parecia tão angelical. Qual seria o verdadeiro relacionamento entre ele e Ingrid?

Ele ainda não havia retornado para casa, quando ela foi dormir.

**Continua?

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oi gente! Nossa, estou tão feliz e lisonjeada com **todas** as reviews que recebi! Obrigada **a todas**!Espero que estejam curtindo a fic! E não deixem de comentar.. Se gostaram ou não do cap!O título desse cap tá meio **chumbrega**, mas, sinceramente eu achei essa frase tudo de bom..Principalmente saída de lábios finos e avermelhados..de um certo **loiro gostosãooo**!E só pra lembrar.. Reviews deixam a autora feliz, super inspirada para **action** (não, isso não foi **chantagem**!).. e não mata ninguém..Continuem lendo.. **Bjks!**

**N/B: **Quem acha que este capítulo ficou estupendo levanta o dedo Rafinha vê rum mar de dedos levantados (--- como isso de dedos ficou estranho, ignorem---) Ou melhor, achei uma funcionalidade (?) para o dedo, sabe qual foi? não responda Coloque o dedo no mouse, e aperte no "go" do "submit review" e diga de coração o que achou deste capítulo. Ah, mas façam o favor de não colocarem declarações apaixonadas pelo Draco, ele já tem DUAS ruivas, não tem lugar para mais, girls! (O trecho em que diz que ele foi a América do Sul é referente à vinda dele a minha casa, é sério, gente!). Depois da betagem maluca deste capítulo, eu serei demitida do cargo de beta, mas foi bom enquanto durou Rafinha enxuga os olhos sentirei falta de vocês! Beijinhoos, Rafinha M. Potter. (A beta de notas gigantescas).


	4. Da Magia a Ilusão

**N.A: Sei que o titulo desse cap é o nome de uma fic (muito legal por sinal)..mas vocês vão concordar cmg depois de ler.. Acreditem!**

**

* * *

**

**Um Estranho no Paraíso **

**4. Da Magia a Ilusão**

Malfoy estava arrumando os badulaques que trouxe na sala de estar quando Gina se levantou na manhã seguinte. Ele já deveria ter tomado café, devido a louça suja que se encontrava na pia. Ignorou-as. Tinham combinado de cada um cuidar das próprias tarefas.

Comeu uma fruta e preparou café bem forte. Por um simples ato de educação, ou sabe-se lá o porquê, pegou uma xícara com café e resolveu levar-lhe na sala.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou enquanto entregava-lhe o café recém preparado.

A primeira vez que dormira ali tinha sido um caos. Os grilos, mosquitos, aves noturnas, folhas, o bater das ondas, tudo tirou seu sono. E por ironia do destino, agora tudo a acalmava. Aliás, a sua vida estava completa de ironias.

- Como um bebê.

- Espere até ter que dormir com tempestades e ciclones.

- Eu não estarei mais aqui quando chegar a temporada propicia.

- Não esteja tão ciente assim. – falou Gina ao olhar para o céu. O sol estava brilhante, mas nuvens anunciavam chuva até no máximo o final do dia. Malfoy aprenderia antes do que imaginava que o tempo ali não era algo certo.

Ele olhou-a contemplar o céu, parando de tomar seu café.

O que te trouxe para um lugar tão remoto?

A pergunta até parecia ser inocente, mas vinda dele tinha um sentido bem ardiloso.

- Desilusão amorosa.

Ele deu um sorrisinho mesquinho.

- Ele era casado?

Falou como se não soubesse. Isso estava lhe dando nos nervos.

-Não. Apenas não deu certo, e eu achei mais fácil me afastar do que ficar por perto.

- E por que escolheu tão longe?

- Uma oportunidade. – respondeu ríspida, tentando finalizar o assunto.

- Não se arrependeu?

- Sobre o quê? – ela indagou, aprece que ele não entendia o recado.

- Sobre deixar Londres para vir se esconder por aqui, não tinha esperanças de reatar?

- Não, não me arrependi. Muito pelo contrário adoro tudo que descobri em Jambi.

- Parece muito segura.

- E por que não seria? Adoro meu emprego, Alfred é uma pessoa maravilhosa, estou num lugar lindo, na verdade me sinto compensada.

Malfoy deu um sorriso malicioso, e voltou sua atenção para uma pilha de fios que estavam amontoados em sua frente.

- Quais são seus planos hoje? – perguntou ela enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

- No momento, nadar. Depois dá uma olhada na ilha. Você vem comigo?

Foi um convite, e não uma ordem como na maioria das vezes anteriores. Ele estava tentando ser razoável, ela não sabia a razão de tudo isso, mas não via problema em passar algum tempo de forma amistosa. Sugeriu, então, que pegassem a lancha e fossem além dos arrecifes, e eles com sorte poderiam encontrar alguns golfinhos.

**(N/A: vocês já se imaginaram em uma ilha paradisíaca com o gostoso do Draco, nadando entre golfinhos? Se não, não percam a oportunidade.. :P)** _(N/B: Eu vivo imaginando, é esse é o meu consolo...)_

- Você não está falando sério, está?

Perguntou enquanto a via terminar de preparar algo parecido com salada.

- Estou, qual o problema?

- Nenhum. – respondeu ele com uma cara apreensiva.

- Com medo Malfoy?

- Claro que não. Apenas, prezando minha saúde física.

Ela sorriu. E o deixou a ver navios, enquanto corria para lancha. Ele a seguiu, e foi o primeiro a mergulhar nas águas claras como cristal. Os olhos chocolate de Gina refletiam no azul do mar conforme observava a performance do loiro na água. Sua pele branca se movia silenciosamente, como se fosse uma criatura marinha. Quando ele emergiu na superfície ela prendeu a respiração sem querer, ao ver aqueles músculos bem torneados numa agilidade indescritível.

- A vista lá embaixo é espetacular. – ele falou alto, e ela rapidamente fez sinal para que se calasse. Ele obedeceu e se virou lentamente. Um murmúrio de surpresa escapou de seus lábios ao ver alguns golfinhos se aproximarem.

Ela sorriu, ele estava meio assustado. Nunca pensou que viveria para ver Draco Malfoy assustado com uns golfinhos inofensivos.

Deslizou o mais silencioso possível para a borda da lancha e nadou até ele. Os golfinhos, que eram uns doze, moviam-se em círculos, curiosos, mas desconfiados tanto quanto Malfoy. Gina entrelaçou sua mão na do loiro e tornaram a nadar na superfície. Com todo aquele tempo na ilha Gina sabia o que fazer. Tinham que provar aos animais que não constituíam nenhum perigo.

Pouco a pouco eles começaram a chegar mais perto, trazendo inclusive os filhotes. A garota puxou a mão de Draco para que mergulhassem, e nadaram de volta ao ar sem soltar as mãos. Nenhum dos dois disse nenhuma palavra.

O tempo pareceu parar, e o mundo deixou de existir. Um elo mágico se formou entre eles naquele momento.

Depois de um tempo, Gina se sentia cansada, mas não tinha coragem de deixar aquelas criaturas lindas. Elas haviam adquirido confiança nos dois. Chegavam a convidá-los a mergulharem atrás delas e brincar.

Malfoy estava tão diferente. Rindo a valer. Parecia tão tocado quanto ela. Sempre fizera isso antes, mas sozinha. Dessa vez fora diferente, como se compartilhar a mágica a tivesse engrandecido.

No último mergulho, viu Malfoy brincado com o mais jovem do grupo como duas crianças travessas. Parou para fitá-los. Aquilo era tão surreal. Digno de uma fotografia.

Exausta, nadou até o barco e se deitou no fundo com a cabeça apoiada no assento, os olhos fechados contra o sol. Queria guardar para sempre na memória aquele momento. Sentiu a lancha balançar, não se moveu. Logo depois, uma languidez estranha se espalhou por seu corpo conforme Malfoy a beijava de uma forma tão quente e erótica que não teve forçar, ou vontade, de recusar.

Quando ele se afastou, olhou-o, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada além de uma nuvem de lágrimas.

- Desculpe – ele pediu e respirou fundo. Parecia genuinamente arrependido. – Depois de uma experiência tão diferente, foi a única atitude que me surgiu.

Ele se afastou ligou o motor e guiou em direção a praia. A ruiva, sem dizer nada, sentou-se. Sua mente não conseguia registrar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ele jogou a âncora, ainda conservavam o silêncio.

Deixe que eu preparo o almoço. – Ele se ofereceu.

Ela agradeceu e foi para ao quarto. Tirou o biquíni e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Foi quando se deu conta da tensão que a abraçara. Encostou testa no azulejo e resmungou de raiva.

O beijo abalara. Algo inesperado. Tão inesperado que nem se quer quis matar Draco Malfoy por tê-la beijado, algo que se estivesse em sã consciência não lhe restaria nem mais uma parte de seu corpo sem uma macha roxa. Quem ele pensava que era? Chega em sua vida bagunçando tudo, tirava seu emprego, a fazia de assistente pessoal sem uma previa autorização, e depois ainda a beijava? Isso não estava certo. Aliás, não tinha uma coisa nesses últimos dias que tivesse ocorrido de forma coerente. E além do mais, apesar de ele ter pedido desculpas, estava claro que ele não tinha se arrependido, seu instinto lhe dizia isso. E se ele achasse que o beijo deixou uma porta aberta para algo mais? Ah, azar o dele. Só ia ter dois trabalho: _achar e deixar de achar_. Tinha que ignorar tudo. Já que tinham que conviver juntos era melhor esquecer. O problema era que ainda sentia o calor dos lábios desesperados a procura dos seus. Desde que chegara ali ninguém a havia beijado daquela forma, ou melhor ninguém nunca a havia beijado daquela forma. E isso era ainda mais irritante.

Após vestir-se, foi até a varanda, onde o loiro a esperava, também havia tomado banho e estava devidamente vestido, com a mesa posta. A salada que ela fizera antes de ir, um prato de frios, e uma tigela de molho que pelo aspecto e cheiro deveria ser italiano.

Sentaram-se. Estava um pouco sem jeito, rezando para ele não falar sobre o beijo. E ele realmente não o mencionou. Na verdade ele não falara nada. O que a estava deixando realmente incomodada.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia darmos uma volta pelo resto da ilha, uma vez que o céu nublou. Não posso dizer que me anima andar sob o sol – disse ele de repente quebrando o silêncio.

- Primeiro o levarei na floresta. Será bem diferente dos golfinhos.

- Em que sentido.

- Aguarde e confira.

- Eu já vi uma floresta tropical antes. Estive na América do Sul, lembra?

- Mas uma floresta nunca é igual a outra.

Quando estavam se preparando para sair Gina perguntou:

- Você tem alguma bota?

- Estudei sobre a estas ilhas antes de viajar. Acredito que tenha trazido tudo que seria necessário para qualquer eventualidade.

Ela havia de concordar, a bagagem dele era imensa.

- Então calce sua bota e vista uma capa.

Eu não trouxe nenhuma impermeável. Você acha mesmo necessário?

A ruiva foi até seu quarto e trouxe-lhe uma capa reserva.

Daqui a pouco vai cair um dilúvio. Não deixe para vestir a capa antes de se molhar ou você cozinhará. Experiência própria. – acrescentou.

- Você é bem eficiente.

- Não esperava que você, criada com costumes ingleses aprendesse a viver num lugar como esse.

Na verdade, eu é quem achava que você não agüentaria uma noite aqui, com todos esses mosquitos, essa primitividade.

- Ossos do Oficio. – ele sorriu

- Apesar das diferencias culturais serem enormes eu me adaptei bem.

- Nota-se.

Foi essa última frase dita até a floresta se aproximar. Conforme o atalho se estreitava ela seguia a frente. Conhecia o caminho, e ele não. Malfoy não reclamou. Até que ele não era tão má pessoa assim. Só um pouco. Na verdade ela nem o conhecia, então não poderia tirar conclusões.

Pouco tempo depois a chuva começou. Pararam imediatamente para por as capas. O calor era tremendo, e a vontade era com certeza de rasgar aquelas roupas e se molhar na chuva, mas sabia que logo a temperatura diminuiria consideravelmente.

Olhou para Malfoy, ele estava hilário. Toda sua pose estava jogada na lama da chuva. Tinha uma dificuldade de se mover com aquela roupagem. Aquele andar de felino prestes a dar o bote estava completamente danificado. Não pode deixar de sorrir. E esse descuido lhe custou muito caro. Topou em um arbusto e caiu na lama.

Malfoy a levantou num instante como se tivesse o peso de um bebê. Ela se agarrou nele para recuperar o equilíbrio. Ergueu o rosto e viu uma certa preocupação. Que criatura mais estranha.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou prontamente.

Gina afirmou com a cabeça e cuspiu uma folha. Um ato nada sedutor. Mas mesmo assim ele retirou de seu rosto uma mecha de cabelo enlameada. A ruiva se afastou tão depressa quanto pode. O toque dele causava sensações não muito acolhedoras em seus sentidos. Ele olhou para ela preocupado.

- Desculpe. Estou bem. Apenas aborrecida comigo mesmo por ter sido tão descuidada.

Dê-me sua mochila. É muito peso para você.

Nunca imaginou que ele fosse tão educado. Na verdade só tinha pensamentos perversos e mesquinhos sobre ele.

- Não precisa. Estou bem. E já estamos quase chegando.

- Vamos voltar. – ele disse.

- Não, estamos quase lá, e por aqui sempre é assim, nunca existe um tempo firme.

- Tudo bem então.

A partir de então Malfoy quis ir a frente. Cada passo era dado como um teste. Tinha que ter certeza que o caminho era firme.

Ela avançou até estar perto dele. Nenhum dos dois falou por um longo tempo.

A ruína de uma antiga cabana jazia entre as árvores como se estivesse sido estripada pelo vento. Como se fosse no quintal da "casa" havia um lago com águas escuras, um cenário sereno e exótico, com molduras de flores silvestres e orquídeas.

- É um lugar especial. Não é o Hilton, mas é bem aconchegante – Gina murmurou estendendo a mão. – Venha, é seguro.

Ele hesitou, mas acabou entrando.

Não se preocupe, não vai desmoronar. – falou enquanto se livrava da capa e da mochila. Malfoy permaneceu imóvel por um momento, depois fez o mesmo.

- Você não acha aqui sufocante? – ele perguntou.

Ela sentou-se numa pedra e sorriu.

Como pode ser sufocante se é totalmente aberto? E ainda com uma vista dessas! – Apontou para o lago e para as orquídeas.

– Acho que quem vivia aqui se sentia no paraíso.

- Ou não. – ele concluiu num tom pensativo.

- Aqui é maravilhoso! A família que viveu aqui deve ter sido bem feliz.

- Ou não. – repetiu, desta vez provocativo.

- É o que gosto de pensar – Gina murmurou – Espero que tenham sido bem felizes.

Você me surpreende. É a mulher mais arredia que conheço, entretanto, não passa de uma romântica inveterada.

- Venho aqui exatamente por imaginar que aqui é um lugar de bons fluídos. Se estou aqui me sinto em paz, não penso em nada.

- Isso soa muito profundo.

- Nem tanto. E você, não tem um lugar onde gostar de pensar?

- A minha cabeça, é um bom lugar.

Gina riu.

Só um homem para dizer algo assim.

- É. Geralmente não somos muito românticos.

O que é uma pena. – Ela concluiu. – Pegue um biscoito.

Ele a olhou e se pôs a rir. Uma gargalhada genuína, não sorrisos debochados e cheios de insinuações.

- O que houve?

- Bem oferecer um biscoito após lamentar falta de romantismo não é algo muito romântico.

- E isso é uma situação romântica?

- Não. Mas estávamos falando a respeito.

- Foi você quem começou. – ela se defendeu.

Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas olhando para o chão. Estava arrependida por tê-lo trazido ali. Aquele lugar era tão íntimo. Aquela situação estava realmente estranha. Era melhor voltarem. Não tinha o porquê compartilhar aqueles momentos com ele.

Levantou-se, guardou os biscoitos na mochila e disse:

- Vamos voltar?

- Antes quero tirar algumas fotos. Você se importa?

- Claro que não.

Foi até sua capa e começou a vestir-se, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para terminar antes que Draco a ajudasse e a tocasse na nuca. Ela enrijeceu. Sentiu uma pressão nos ombros, virando-a para encará-lo.

- Não estou arrependido por tê-la beijado esta manhã, embora tenha pedido desculpas. E quero beijá-la de novo. Agora.

Antes que ela pudesse tomar qualquer atitude ele já estava enlaçando seus lábios nos dele. Acarinhando suas costas e apertando-a num abraço bem apertado, fazendo com que ela sentisse sua excitação. Despiu a capa que ela havia acabado de vestir, massageava seus lábios na voracidade de um leão degustando sua presa. As pernas da ruiva tornaram-se bambas e com gentileza ele a fez deitar no chão coberto de folhagem.

Quando Gina percebeu o que estava fazendo Malfoy estava com uma mão em seus seios e sua blusa completamente levantada. Num ímpeto largou-se dele. Isso não poderia acontecer. Que carência era essa? Deus que a ajudasse.

Ele a olhou surpreso. O choque com o que acabara de fazer deixou-a embaraçada e enfurecida.

- Malfoy, nunca mais faça isso. Não quero nada com você. Não ouse me tocar outra vez.

- Se eu cheguei a te tocar foi porque você quis tanto quanto eu, não venha dar uma de vítima. Não tenho necessidade de atacar mulheres, no geral são elas que me atacam. E foi você quem veio com esse contato místico com golfinhos, mostrar lugarzinhos especiais. Então não me venha com chiliques.

Com essas palavras, ele saiu e foi fotografar o local como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela tremia de indignação ante a arrogância de Draco. Como era possível que ele achasse que tudo não passara de uma maneira de seduzi-lo! Estava tentando ser sociável, educada e olha o que resultou. Saiu feito um furacão.

- Eu não o levei para nadar nem o trouxe aqui porque queria ter algo com você. Se pensa que me sinto atraída está muito enganado! Seu babaca convencido!

Se pôs no caminho de volta. Queria que aquele loiro aguado, ridículo, convencido, egocêntrico, idiota, babaca, se perdesse ou fosse picado por um mosquito mortal.

**..Continua?..**

* * *

_**N.A:**_ estão vendo como eu sou boazinha? Muitaaa action pra vocês! Na verdade, a minha inspiração são vocês... A cada review que eu leio minha mente ununda de cenas maravilhosas ...e talz.. então plix.. Submit to review! E não .. isso não foi chantagem! ehehehehe  
Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews, espero que continuem lendo e comentando...  
Bjoks ..  
Cah  
**Ps:** Aguardem o prxm cap... Talvez ele seja mais proveitoso do q vcs imaginam.. e SIM.. ele já está escrito.. e está única e exclusivamente esperando sua review para ser posto no ar!  
(Tá, tudo bem..tô aprendendo a ser malvada desse jeito aqui no prp eheheh)

_**N/B: **_Oi xuxus! Eu sei que vocês estavam loucos por este capítulo, né! Não foi mágico? Eu achei, mas como sempre o Draco estragou o clima. E bem, o amasso foi de tirar o fogo! Imagina quando vir a nc-17, vocês vão enlouquecer de vez, né! Eu estou aqui roendo as minhas unhas. Pra que as coisas aconteçam mais rapidamente, que tal encher a caixa de entrada do email dela com reviews! Ahh, pra mandar review nem se gasta dinheiro e se você não sabe o que escreva assim "É isso aí, sua fic é muito boa! Parabéns pelo trabalho!". Mas não deixe de dar a sua opinião. Bjinhoos, Rafinha M. Potter.


	5. Acordo

**Um Estranho no Paraíso**

**5. Acordo**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte faminta. Não havia jantado na noite anterior. Chegou do "passeio" e foi diretamente para seu quarto. Trancafiou-se lá. Estava aborrecida, e nem mesmo a fome ou o calor insuportável fariam com que ela olhasse para aquele loiro repugnante. Como ele tivera a ousadia de dizer tais coisas a ela? A situação era absurda e agora ela estava prisioneira no próprio quarto.

Ouvira-o andar pela varanda, fuçar na cozinha, ligar e desligar o DVD milhares de vezes, chegara até a pensar que talvez ele pudesse bater em sua porta e pedir desculpas. Ilusão a dela, ele jamais faria isso. Aquele estúpido.

E a bendita chuva varou noite a dentro, impedindo-a de abrir as janelas para espantar o calor.

O problema é que as tempestades nunca haviam exercido aquele poder sobre ela. O culpado de tudo era Malfoy. Aquilo não iria dar certo. Convivência entre eles seria algo impossível. Não sabia nem porque havia tentado. Um dos dois teria que ir embora. Nunca poderiam ocupar o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo.

**(N/A: Hum que Gininha safadinha..querendo ocupar o espaço com aquele meu loiro gostosão)**

Decidiu que já era hora de sair dali. Apurou os ouvidos à qualquer sinal dele, não ouviu nada, então saiu do quarto. Ele não estava ali. Graças à Deus. Comeu algumas bolachas e um iogurte como desjejum.

Foi até a varanda com uma xícara de café nas mãos e sentou-se apreciando o mar, de repente um cheiro de loção pós-barba de hortelã se projetou no ar, ela nem mesmo precisou virar-se para saber que ele estava ali.

- Quando você terminar seu café, faça as malas, prepararemos a lancha e iremos começar a nossa expedição pelas ilhas.

Gina quis protestar, mas não teve tempo. Draco foi até a cozinha e quando voltou, trazia também uma xícara de café.

- Não irei a parte alguma com... – começou ela.

- Não seja tola, Langens – ele a interrompeu como se já previsse essa reação.

- Não estou sendo tola. Até que estou sendo bastante razoável comparada a você. Aliás, estou sendo tão razoável que nem o mandei embora ontem à noite como deveria ter feito. Esperei que amanhecesse. Portanto, adeus.

Esperou uma reação. Ele permaneceu impassível.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – repetiu ela.

- Sim, mas não irei embora. Seria bem melhor se você parasse de brigar e começássemos a conversar sobre o que devemos fazer.

- Quantas vezes terei que repetir?

- Na verdade, quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? Você é minha guia pelo tempo que eu estiver aqui e ponto. – disse ele irritado.

- Para que eu não perca meu emprego definitivamente?

- Eu não me rebaixaria a tanto.

- Quer dizer que não faria nada para me prejudicar?

- Não seria necessário. Coloque meus planos em xeque que outra pessoa faria isso por mim.

- A lambisgóia morena?

Ele riu com cinismo.

- Parece que sim. Mas não era a Ingrid que eu tinha em mente. Mas, Alfred talvez não ficasse muito feliz em ter uma ordem que lhe foi dada pessoalmente desobedecida por seus chiliques.

- Assumirei o risco.

- Não faça isso. Eu o conheço bem e ele não ficaria nada feliz.

- Você não o conhece tão bem como eu, e ele não faria nada para me prejudicar.

- Nossa, você está bem certa sobre isso, não é mesmo? Alguma garantia pessoal? – questionou provocante.

Ela corou. O que ele estaria querendo afirmar com aquela frase?

- Não. Apenas sou uma boa funcionária e Alfred sabe considerar meus atributos.

- Você parece tão senhora de si quando se trata de Alfred.

- O que está insinuando?

- Estou afirmando que você parece ter muitos poderes sobre ele.

- Não tantos quanto você.

Ele apenas sorriu. Aquele tipo de sorriso que se tem vontade de matar quem tem o poder de dá-los. Malfoy estava certo. Alfred não gostaria que ela descumprisse algo que ele mesmo propôs. E já que estava na chuva a única chance de ter sua vida a salvo seria se molhar. Seria por pouco tempo. E sua mãe sempre dizia "O que não é para a vida toda atura-se."

- Você é um cretino Malfoy. Quando disse que era um menino mimado eu não estava errada.

- Sinceramente, não vejo razão para se sentir tão sacrificada. Que mal há em visitar as ilhas comigo por uns dias? Existe algo errado com piqueniques na praia e brincadeiras com golfinhos?

- Não, mas e seus insultos?

- Acho que está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. Só lhe dei um beijo.

Um beijo significava uma afronta para ela, embora não significasse nada para ele.

- Tenho certeza que Ingrid morreria por um beijo seu.

- Estamos falando dela ou de você?

Ela e sua maldita boca. Aquele homem estava dificultando sua vida. Ou seria ela própria quem estava dificultando tudo?

- Ingrid é um problema pra você? – ele estava zombando dela.

- Claro que não. Não liguei para o beijo, e com certeza ela ligaria muito só fiz uma comparação. A única coisa que não admito aqui é ser acusada de planos de sedução.

Ele não se desculpou nem dessa vez.

- Não tive motivos para partilhar meu segredo com você, muito menos minha paixão pelos golfinhos. Apenas o julguei capaz de apreciar experiências através das quais o mundo chega a parecer melhor. Me enganei. Foi só isso que aconteceu. Garanto. Se encarou aqueles momentos de outra forma, então o problema é seu. Tenho minha consciência limpa.

Ela apanhou as xícaras e foi para cozinha. Estava tremendo de tanta raiva.

- Não sei por que a ofendi tanto. Mas creio que você espera um pedido de desculpas. Sinto muito mas não posso dá-lo a você pois não acho que tenha feito nada errado. Você é a pessoa mais volátil que conheço. Em um momento está prestes a me agarrar e em outro momento me enxota. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu, sou bastante maduro para entender que você sente algum tipo de desejo reprimido por mim.

- Sinto muito, mas você terá que se acostumar.

- Na canoa você não me rejeitou. E agora rejeita. Você não acha que sou bom o suficiente?

- Não é questão de achá-lo bom o suficiente ou não. Eu apenas não estou disponível.

- Então você tem namorado?

- Não te interessa.

- Nossa que mulher mais arredia. Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro, te questionar demais. Muitas mulheres gostam de ser tomadas a força.

Gina não podia acreditar.

- Sua linha de raciocínio está além da minha imaginação. Quais as chances de sucesso? Uma em mil?

- Não cheguei na casa dos mil. Ainda. – ele deu um sorriso safado.

- Mas está chegando perto, sem dúvida.

- E quanto a você? Estou chegando perto ou trata-se de mais um de seus joguinhos de sedução?

O jeito com que ele falou foi tão acusador.

- Já lhe disse que você não tem a menor chance.

- O que seria possível para derreter esse seu gelo e por a tona esse fogo que tenho certeza que você tem?

- Não é preciso nada. Já disse que não estou disponível.

- Sabe, essas mulheres de hoje em dia são umas interesseiras. Depois dizem que nós homens somos os "safados". Eu por exemplo nunca me apaixonei. E se um dia descobrisse que estava prestes a acontecer sumiria de perto dessa feiticeira. Depois de uma péssima experiência que um amigo teve.

- E posso saber qual foi?

- Ele foi abandonado na véspera do casamento. E o pior a noiva o deixou por um milionário. E olha que ele não é dos mais pobre que conheço. E ela era uma pobretona, morta de fome. Dá para acreditar? Uma viagaristazinha.

Por pouco Gina não pôs tudo a perder. Se calou a tempo. Poderia ser só impressão, mas achara que aquela história tinha muito a ver com ela mesma.

- Então, o que decidimos?- ele questionou.

Malfoy parecia tão adverso a relacionamentos quanto ela. Em outras circunstâncias poderiam até ser considerados feitos um para o outro.

- Se fizermos esta viagem em caráter impessoal, talvez possa até dar certo. – Ela sugeriu.

- Mas você teme não resistir? – Ele instigou.

- Não. Temo que você não consiga. – Ela frisou bem.

Ele ficou calado. Detestava esperar por uma reposta, e parece que ele havia descoberto mais uma de suas fraquezas.

- Até que você se enquadraria no que chamo de atraente, mas jamais tentaria uma relação com você, Virginia.

- Você está se contradizendo. Acabou de dizer que não é lá muito chegado em relações. A menos, é claro, que esteja insinuando outras coisas.

- Ok Srta. Langens – fez questão de frisar bem o sobrenome – eu me rendo. A única coisa que quero é desenvolver meu potencial empregador.

- Chegamos a um acordo então. Viagem absolutamente voltada a negócios. Então passemos aos planos e condições.

- Condições?

- Claro. Limites.

- Como manter minhas mãos longe de você?

- Exatamente e muitos outros. Por exemplo: se realmente precisa que eu lhe mostre as ilhas, vai ter que cooperar comigo e nos atentarmos a conversar somente sobre a exploração e potencial econômico do local.

- Mas isso é demais. Passaremos cada minuto do dia e da _noite_ juntos.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Algumas ilhas, como já andei pesquisando, são desabitadas. Teremos que acampar durante as noites. E seria muito prático armar apenas uma barraca.

A coexistência nos próximos dias ainda não havia passado pela cabeça de Gina. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, reconheceria que ainda não havia pensado seriamente na viagem. E ela sabia que haviam ilhas desabitadas. E infelizmente ele estava sendo sensato.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Ela concordou muito a contragosto.

- E se, por acaso, acabarmos fazendo algo como _cair em tentação?_ – ele provocou mordendo os lábios avermelhados.

Ela riu para afastar o calor que a sugestão havia lhe proporcionado.

- Até terminar de armarmos nosso kit sobrevivência Sr. Draco "Casanova" Malfoy, a paixão será a última coisa que irá pensar.

- E você? – Ele instigou.

- Paixão não existe para mim.

Draco a fitou por um minuto e depois falou como se nunca tivessem tocado sobre aqueles assuntos.

- Mapas! Precisamos de mapas. – E saiu para terminar de arrumas suas coisas.

Gina abriu lentamente a geladeira e decidiu preparar um suco. Gostaria de não ter ficado tão perturbada com aquela conversa. Ele havia instaurado uma certa inquietação dentro dela. Pela primeira vez, em anos, via-se cogitando se permaneceria celibatária pelo resto da vida.

Partiram após o almoço com a lancha repleta de suprimentos e equipamentos. Malfoy pretendia filmar todos os lugares que lhe parecessem promissores. Estudara o mapa com antecedência e marcara alguns pontos iniciais. A maioria se provaria um desapontamento para ele, mas não quis desanimá-lo.

A primeira parada foi numa ilha que era um verdadeiro paraíso. Pequena demais para a instalação de um resort, mas a pouca distância de uma maior com infra-estrutura suficiente para dispor de um resort completo.

- Acamparemos aqui esta noite e continuaremos pela manhã – Malfoy sugestionou.

Começaram a puxar a lancha, a fim de economizar combustível, foi preciso esforço e tempo até chegarem à praia. Não foi preciso falar. Assim que terminaram, Draco e Gina trocaram um olhar e seguiram até a sombra de umas palmeiras, onde se deixaram cair exaustos.

- Ouça o silêncio. – Draco murmurou.

- Se prestar atenção poderá distinguir uma dúzia de sons.

- Por exemplo?

- Estou ouvindo um grilo e as ondas morrendo na praia.

- E os outros dez? – Subitamente, um som estranho os alcançou. – O que foi isso?

- Esse foi o terceiro. Agora só faltam nove. – Gina respondeu com um sorriso e mostrou um coco que havia caído. – Se você ainda tiver forças para ir até a lancha e buscar um facão, poderemos matar nossa sede.

Não foi preciso outra palavra de incentivo. Gina apanhou o coco e ficou brincando com ele, recostada contra o tronco da palmeira, enquanto esperava-o.

Ele voltou com o facão, e ela entregou o coco com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe?

- Claro que sim. Mas se eu cortar meu dedo, é capaz de dar pontos?

- Se for preciso darei um jeito.

- Nesse caso não vou me arriscar.

Ela pensava que ele iria lhe devolver o coco, mas não, com uma pancada certeira ele estava lhe servindo uma água doce e leitosa.

- Foi sua primeira vez? – ela questionou.

- Está se referindo ao coco? – ele sorriu safado.

- Claro. – censurou-o.

- Sim, foi. Minha educação privilegiada e meu estilo de vida não me prepararam para a arte de abrir cocos. Por falar nisso, esse será nosso jantar?

Ela se levantou.

- Eu pesco e você acende a fogueira. Sabe acender uma ou sua educação privilegiada e seu estilo de vida não o prepararam para isso?

Ele olhou-a com desprezo e virou as costas. Começou a apanhar o material. Ele era forte, tinha ombros largos e pernas musculosas. Sem entender o motivo ela sentiu uma leve falta de ar.

- Parabéns. – ela elogiou mais tarde. Do recanto escolhido para tentar fisgar os peixes, pudera ver os movimentos dele. Não esperava que o resultado fosse tão bom.

- Não é exatamente o Hilton, mas dá para o gasto.

Malfoy havia tirado a camiseta, e seu corpo brilhava com a transpiração.

**(N/A: aposto que vocês nunca imaginaram o Draco brilhando de transpirar..mas minha mente perva..imagina sim..várias vezes por sinal!)**

O abrigo era um monte de folhas entrelaçadas. Com a frente para o mar. Para um homem como Malfoy o abrigo havia saído melhor do que esperava.

- Acha que resistirá a chuva? – Gina perguntou.

- Vai chover?

- Espero que não. – Ela riu.

- Em todo caso, poderemos correr para a lancha. E você, deu sorte com os peixes?

Ela tirou uma fileira de peixes que escondera atrás das costa.

- Uau! Teremos um banquete. Alguma chance de eu tomar um banho antes de ascender a fogueira?

- Não me diga que temos uma suíte?

- Um banho de mar, eu quis dizer.

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele pegava uma toalha e saia para o mar. Gina começou a juntar gravetos. A cada instante olhava para o abrigo. Não era muito espaçoso, eles teriam que dormir ali, juntos.

Os dois sozinhos numa ilha deserta,sob céu estrelado. Ela estremeceu apesar do calor. Iria pegar um saco de dormir na lancha.

Enquanto terminava de empilhar a lenha, ela decidiu não tentar mudar os planos. Deixara bem explicito, desde o início, nada de contato físico. Ele aceitara, e estavam se dando bem até agora, não iria tentar estragar a paz.

Por quê, então, seu coração batia acelerado ao vê-lo voltar como um Deus Grego da praia?

Assaram os peixes, e como sobremesa assaram algumas bananas. Para beber, vinho, a única concessão de civilização permitida.

Malfoy estava sentado com os braços ao redor dos joelhos, e Gina se achava recostada contra uma palmeira, os olhos fechando de sono.

- Estive tão preocupado em ganhar mais dinheiro nos últimos anos que havia me esquecido dos prazeres da vida. Mas você os encontrou.

- Está se referindo ao vinho? – ela murmurou.

Ele moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e prosseguiu.

- Você se adaptou, encontrou um novo sentido para sua vida. Tentei imaginar Ingrid em seu lugar milhares de vezes hoje, e não consegui.

- Bem, ela sempre foi muito mimada, não saberia lidar com as coisas que a vida impõe. Talvez a culpa de ser assim nem seja dela.

- E você? Está feliz com as coisas que a vida te impuseram?

Ela estava muito cansada, e o vinho surtira um efeito. Não conseguia ter certeza. Era feliz?

Ele não forçou resposta. Ficou olhando para ela como se já soubesse o que queria. Ela não pode sustentar o olhar por muito tempo. Sabia que não era feliz.

- Você parece exausta. Vá descansar. Vou andar pela praia.

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos até não enxergá-lo mais. Experimentou uma onda de solidão. Rezou para que isso mudasse pela manhã e ela se sentisse diferente. Mas a forma que essa diferença poderia assumir, não queria saber.

**Continua?**

* * *

**N/A**: Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora desse cap! É que a vida anda meio conturbada!  
Obrigada a toas as reviews anteriores! Vocês são muito gentis comigo!  
Não esqueçam de aderir ao FAF! (fazendo uma autora feliz)..e deixe sua marquinha comentando o cap!  
Mtos bjos!  
Cah 

N/B: Oi leitores xuxus! Espero que vocês façam uma reverência a este capítulo, nada mais justo. Afinal, teve barraco, frases com triplo sentidos, e uma genialidade a parte da autora. E vejam só, ainda não fui demitida do meu cargo de beta. Hei! Não olhem com essa cara de tédio! Até que eu tento ser simpática, e se **EXIJO** reviews é porque faz bem a saúde. O **"go"** não morde. E se morder por alguma anormalidade da natureza, eu pago o médico, ok! Bjinhoos, Rafinha (a que faz notas imensas para desespero da Cah).


End file.
